1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projection image display apparatuses having a lens hood for a projection lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Registered Design No. 1289596 discloses a projector, as shown in FIG. 6. More specifically, the projector has a projection lens 101 projecting through an opening 103 formed at a front panel 102 for the projection lens. Projection lens 101 has its circumference covered with a lens hood 104. A lens adjustment tab 105 is provided on the apparatus's main body at a top side.
When the projector configured as above is carried, and inadvertently brought into contact with a desk or the like resulting in an impact or a load given to projection lens 101, projection lens 101, surrounded by lens hood 104, can avoid directly receiving the impact or the load, and thus be protected from damage or the like.
Registered Design No. 1313314 discloses a projector, as shown in FIG. 7. More specifically, the projector has a projection lens 111 accommodated in the main body, and a lens adjustment tab 112 on the apparatus's main body at a top side.
When the projector configured as above is carried, and inadvertently brought into contact with a desk or the like resulting in an impact or a load given to projection lens 111, projection lens 111 can avoid directly receiving the impact or the load, as projection lens 111 does not project from the main body.
Registered Design Nos. 1289596 and 1313314 are, however, configured such that an opening for the lens adjustment tab is located at the top side of the projector. This helps dust or the like foreign matters to deposit and there is a large possibility that dust or the like foreign matters enter the main body of the projector.